John and Edward: Brotherly Lovin'
by danni-loves-ste
Summary: John and Edward suffer a dissapointment. They comfort each other. Smut ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**What John and Edward get up to after the live shows ;)**

John and Edward Grimes returned home on the Sunday night feeling pretty low. They had received the second lowest number of public votes that week after their performance of "Ghostbusters". Thankfully in a shock twist, Simon Cowell had saved them by sending the vote to deadlock. However, the twins who were normally quite loud and outspoken, were sad and solemn at the fact that they had been in the bottom two.

As soon as they entered the house, the boys went to get ready for bed, not feeling up to partying with the other contestants. Whilst John stripped off into his boxers and climbed into bed, Edward went into the bathroom to splash his face with water and try to make sense of the night they had just had.

Edward eventually returned to the bedroom which the boys shared, still feeling slightly downcast. Instead of entering his own bed, he climbed into John's. Both twins were feeling rather depressed, and though neither spoke, the mood was obvious. Edward wrapped his arms around his twin, his head resting in the crook of John's neck. Holding him close, he allowed his silent tears to flow only now.

John held his brother protectively, trying to comfort him, whilst also comforting himself. After a few minutes of silence, Edward spoke. "I love you," he said simply to his twin.

John held his brother even more possessively after this statement, wishing that he could take away the pain. "I know," he whispered to the blonde, who was now shaking slightly. "I love you too." He slid a hand up Edward's bare back towards his hair. Once he reached the gelled locks, he ran his fingers through them, mussing it slightly. He then proceeded to tilt his head slightly so that he could kiss his brother on the cheek.

They lay there in silence once more for what felt like hours. They were comfort for each other, and that was what they needed at the moment.

Eventually, Edward stirred. He moved slightly, releasing his grasp on his brother. They looked each other in the face for the first time in over and hour and smiled. "You've got eyeliner all over you," they laughed at the same time. Edward slipped out of bed and moved towards the bedroom door. This caused John to raise an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" He asked in a croaky voice.

Edward simply raised a finger to his lips before turning back to the door and sliding the lock, to ensure they had complete privacy.

He then returned to his brothers bed, a cheeky grin on his face. After sliding back into his brother's arms, he quickly pecked him on the lips. John looked affronted at the small gesture. "Is that all I'm getting tonight?" He asked, his own grin forming.

"Oh no," Edward started. "That's nothing. Once I'm finished for you, singing will be the last thing on your mind." He then proceeded to grasp the back of John's head, pulling his face closer for the assault tongues. The boy's hands explored each others identical bodies. Bodies that they had memorized from a young age.

After withdrawing, rather unwillingly from his brother's lips, John began to place light kisses down Edward's chest. Once he reached Edward's nipples, he took one onto his mouth. He sucked and nibbled gently on Edward's right nipple, while moving his hand downwards to stroke his brother's cock, causing Edward to gasp loudly. After a while, John moved over to the other nipple. He continued to give this one the same treatment as he gave the other, while still teasing his brother's by now rock hard cock.

Once John decided that Edward's top half was fully pleasured, he began to lower his mouth once more, this time to his brother's erection. Once his mouth was directly above the appendage, he pushed his tongue out, licking the cock, but not engulfing it with his mouth. Edward emitted a breathless "please," before John went any further. After his brother's begging however, he took the peinis into his mouth, swallowing it whole.

He started off slowly at first, before he started to bob his head down in a mad rush, driving his brother to the pinnacle of pleasure. Just before his brother came however, he stopped. This caused Edward to let out a groan.

John, who was already rock hard, even after no contact to himself, looked up at Edward and smiled. He traveled back towards Edward's face, kissing him passionately. When Edward could no longer take the strain of his cock's yearn for release, he broke the kiss. "Fuck me," he begged, his eyes full of desperation.

John quickly complied, straddling his brother. He grabbed a jar of lubricant from the bedside table, and covered his fingers in the sticky substance. Once his fingers were slick enough, he slipped one finger inside his brother's ass and moved it inside him. He soon added another, and another until Edward was stretched to completion. John then reached for the jar once more, coating his cock, which was already dripping with pre-come.

"Ready?" He asked his brother breathlessly. Edward simply nodded, and with that, John thrust into him. He jerked infrequently at first, trying to find that "special spot" which made Edward make that noise he liked. When he heard Edward make a husky moan, he knew he'd found that spot. He began to thrust faster and harder, taking Edward's cock into his hand and stroking it angrily.

When he could hold out no longer, John came hard inside his brother, who came quickly afterwards. John eased out of Edward, before collapsing uncerimoniously on top of him. "Edward," he sighed, "I really do love you."

"I love you too, bro." Came the reply.

The two drifted into sleep quickly. The last thing Edward heard before he fell asleep was his brother's voice. "You look pretty hot when you have make up running down your face."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I got this idea from an article I read about the twins arguing a lot off-camera. I know I said this was a one-shot but I decided to extend it. There will be a chapter 3 following shortly._

The next day, after both twins were dressed and showered, it was apparent that their sadness had disappeared. In it's place was a brand new emotion.

"John! This is all your fault!" Shouted an angry Edward as he threw the newspaper in the direction of his brother.

"My fault? John shouted back, "I think you'll find I was perfectly in tune, it was your singing that brought us down."

"What about your dancing? I've seen fish with more moves than you!"

WHAM! A fist flew into John's stomach, causing him to yelp, his knees buckling slightly.

The argument had sparked off when the twins saw the headline of The Sun when they went to the kitchen to make breakfast. The harsh words in the tabloid about the twins' performance had brought back memories of yesterday's show. After reading the article, Edward had grabbed hold of his brother and dragged him roughly to their bedroom.

John looked up, his eyes shining with tears. He wasn't sure whether it was the physical pain or the emotional pain that it had been Edward that had assaulted him. He was sure that he saw a glimmer of regret in his twin's eyes, but the look was quickly returned to anger. He shook his head as if trying to shake away any painful thoughts.

"Bastard," he muttered as he tried to stand up straight. Another punch was thrown, this time aimed in Edward's direction. There was a crack, followed by a sudden gush of blood.

John's eyes widened in realization, and quickly grabbed a towel to soak up the blood. He went to hold it up to his brother's nose himself, but it was quickly snatched away. It would have been difficult for Edward to talk with the towel in front of his mouth, but words weren't needed. The glare that he was giving John said everything that needed to be said.

The pretty much unharmed John swiftly moved to their joint bathroom and locked himself in. Once inside, he slid to the floor quietly sobbing his brother's name. He would rather he was the one bleeding, to know that Edward was in pain was the foulest feeling that John had ever experienced.

What must have been an eternity later, John emerged, his tears gone. He found Edward sat on top of the bed in which they had both lain contently mere hours beforehand, facing away from him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered softly.

Edward turned around. His nose had a blood-stained bandage affixed to it. He simply shrugged and went back to facing away from his brother.

"What did they say?" John asked, walking closer to Edward.

"Not much," came the reply. "It's broken, but I should still be alright for Saturday."

"Edward..." John said sadly, now very close to his twin. He went to reach out and touch his cheek, but Edward just moved away.

"I don't want to talk right now. Can you just leave me alone?"

John said nothing, instead he kicked off his shoes and crawled into the unoccupied bed. Once under the covers, he grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it tightly. The tears started to flow once more as he squeezed his eyes shut and imagined that his pillow was Edward.

When Edward realized that his brother was crying, he sighed in annoyance.

"What are you crying for?" He asked, moving to sit on the other bed.

"N-Nothing," replied John, although it was evident that there was something the matter.

"John," his brother said warningly. "I don't want to have to listen to your sniffling all day, and I don't particularly fancy leaving the room looking like this. Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I d-didn't mean to... T-To hit...." John was now crying more than ever.

"If you don't stop crying right now I swear I'll-"

"What, h-hit me? I'd m-much rather you did. M-Make it even."

Edward was now more than annoyed. "What on earth are you talking about? What would hitting you accomplish other than maybe making you stop being such an idiot?"

John sat up and wiped his eyes. "Y-You don't want to hit me then?" He asked.

"No. Why would I want to do that. The amount of fights we have, you should know by now I can't stay mad at you for long." He shook his head and gave his brother a weak smile.

"Y-You know I love you. Right?" John asked.

"Yes, and I love you. Now please stop crying." He gave his brother a soft peck on the lips, and as he went to move his head away, he was quickly brought back by John's lips reaching in for another kiss. Their noses rubbed, causing Edward to yelp and pull back quickly.

"Sorry," John muttered, guilt welling up once more.

"If you say that once more time I might actually hit you, you know that right?"

"Sorry," said John once more, jumping as Edward's hand playfully smacked his leg.

Edward leaned in for another kiss, taking the lead so that he could control the intensity. Their tongues melded passionately, as Edward began to slowly un-button John's shirt. John simultaneously began to perform the same task on Edward, never breaking the kiss. They were both careful as to not inflict any more harm to Edward's nose, but it didn't stop the kiss from becoming wild and animalistic.

After both twins were fully naked, Edward pulled back from the kiss and smiled as he saw his brother's gorgeous body in front of him.

"See something you like?" John asked playfully.

"Oh yes," Edward replied lustily, his eyes traveling up and down the naked body in front of him.

There was no time for foreplay, as both twins were ravenous for each other, and both were already rock hard.

Edward instructed his brother to get onto his knees and face away from him. John happily complied, swirling around so that his brother had good access to his arse.

After giving it a light spank, Edward began to finger John's ass. This time there was no lubricant used.

"Do you know why I'm not using lube?" Edward asked.

"Because I was naughty," came the reply. While Edward didn't actually want to hurt his brother, the two had a slight S/M fetish.

Edward was now using three fingers, and was roughly pummeling John's ass with them.

"Beg me to fuck you," Edward said in an unusually dominant manner.

"Please," John said, moaning with each thrust of Edward's fingers.

"Please- what?"

"Please fuck me, sir."

Without so much as a second's warning, Edward's fingers were replaced by his much larger cock. John gasped at the insertion.

"Touch yourself." Edward ordered, and John began to stroke his cock.

When John fucked Edward, it was normally sweet, passionate love-making. When Edward fucked John it was wild, animalistic sex.

With each thrust Edward could feel himself growing even harder.

"Say my name." He told John, who complied instantly.

"Edward," he moaned, still stroking his errection.

"Louder!"

"EDWARD!"

Edward held onto John's hips, and came in three swift thrusts. Feeling the warm liquid squirt inside his ass was enough to send John over the edge, and he also came, sending his own seed flying onto the duvet.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"John, Edward?" Came a thick Irish accent.

The twins looked at each other before both dashing to lock the door before their mentor Louis could enter the room.

"Just a minute," Edward shouted, scrambling to get changed.

"I was just checking to make sure you boys were okay, I had a phone call from the medic saying one of you had been injured."

Before Edward went to go open the door when they boys were fully changed, he whispered to John, "you thought that was punishment, wait until I'm through with you tonight."


End file.
